2 Broke Girls
2 Broke Girls is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication from September 19, 2011 to April 17, 2017. The series was officially cancelled on May 12, 2017, after six seasons. Summary The series follows the lives of roommates Max Black and Caroline Channing who work together in a local diner while attempting to raise money to start a cupcake business. Cast *Kat Dennings as Max Black *Beth Behrs as Caroline Channing *Garrett Morris as Earl *Jonathan Kite as Oleg *Jennifer Coolidge as Sophie Kachinsky *Matthew Moy as Han Lee Season overview Timeslot Change The first episode of "2 Broke Girls" aired at 9:30 pm (E/P) after "Two and a Half Men" on September 19, 2011 and the show moved to its regular timeslot following How I Met Your Mother on Monday nights at 8:30 pm (E/P). For its second season, the show moved to 9 pm ET/PT after "Two and a Half Men" was moved to Thursdays, and remained there until early in its third season. On March 27, 2013, Syndication renewed "2 Broke Girls" for a third season. It was first moved back to its original timeslot (which opened when "We Are Men" was cancelled) and stayed there until March 24, 2014. Beginning on April 7, 2014, the series was moved to 8:00 pm to replace "How I Met Your Mother" following its conclusion with the show's former timeslot given to the short-lived "Friends with Better Lives". On March 13, 2014, Syndication renewed "2 Broke Girls" for a fourth season and the network announced a premiere date of October 27, 2014. The move was prompted by Syndication' arrangement to air Thursday Night Football for the first several weeks of the season and their subsequent decision not to postpone the season premiere of "The Big Bang Theory" which occupied "2 Broke Girls"' timeslot until October 20 and then returned to its normal Thursday timeslot. The fourth season consisted of 22 episodes. On March 12, 2015, Syndication renewed "2 Broke Girls" for a fifth season which premiered Thursday, November 12, 2015. Syndication relocated the show to Thursdays 9:30 pm ET/PT due to "Supergirl" taking over its previous Monday night timeslot. It had its premiere delayed again this season due to Syndication airing "Thursday Night Football" for the first few weeks of the season. By November, regular Thursday programming resumed with "The Big Bang Theory" and the new comedy "Life in Pieces" moving to Thursdays after airing on Monday nights at the beginning of the season. "Mom" and "2 Broke Girls" then premiered the same month to form Syndication' Thursday night comedy block. By midseason, Syndication moved it to Wednesdays 8 pm ET/PT starting January 6, 2016, pairing it with the final season of "Mike & Molly". Both comedies were slated to air for six weeks on the Wednesday 8:00-9:00 hour before going on an indefinite hiatus due to "Survivor" returning to that timeslot the following month. However, on February 8, 2016, Syndication cancelled new comedy "Angel From Hell" with "2 Broke Girls" replacing it and returning to its Thursday timeslot on February 18, 2016. Reception Ratings The series premiere of "2 Broke Girls" was watched by 19.4 million viewers after its lead-in (the first episode of "Two and a Half Men" without Charlie Sheen), making it the highest rating for a fall premiere of a comedy series since Fall 2001. It scored a 7.1 rating in Adults 18–49. With DVR viewers included, the premiere rose to over 21.5 million viewers and an 8.1 in adults 18–49. The show has also done well in ratings with college students and young males. Accolades External links * 2 Broke Girls on Fandom * 2 Broke Girls on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:2011 debuts Category:2017 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Television syndication distributors